rupaulsdragracefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Sharon Needles
Sharon Needles es el nombre artístico de Aaron Coady, un presentador drag americano, an American drag performer y ganador de la Temporada 4 de RuPaul's Drag Race. Autodenominada "genio estúpido, vil y princesa de rodeos", Needles destacó durante la competencia en la que rápidamente se volvió una de las favoritas de los fanáticos del programa. Biografía El nombre real de Sharon es Aaron Coady. El nombre 'Sharon Needles' nació cuando Sharon y su hermano estaban intentando inventar algún juego de palabras que fuera ofensivo. Sharon tuvo una infancia dura en la ciudad de Newton, Iowa; donde creció. En esta ciudad, tuvo que lidiar diariamente con opiniones y conductas homofóbicas. Eventualmente, en el año 2004 se mudó a Pittsbugh, Pennsylvania; persiguiendo su sueño de drag. Sharon tuvo una larga relación con la otra drag queen Alaska Thunderfuck, aún mientras la Temporada 4 estuvo en curso. En el programa, Sharon reveló que Alaska estuvo audicionando desde la Temporada 1 y nunca había conseguido ser seleccionada. Mientras que Sharon solo había audicinado para la Temporada 4, quedando seleccionada como concursante para dicha temporada. Sharon se sintió muy culpable por este hecho, pero con el pasar de la temporada, pudo superarlo. Sin embargo, su relación con Alaska finalizó y actualmente se encuentra comprometida con un artista de efectos especiales llamado Chad O'Connell. Origen de su Nombre Drag Desde adolescente, se estuvo mudando de ciudad en ciudad y estuvo cambiando su nombre cada vez que se mudaba. Estos nombres incluían Penelope Pumpkin, Pixie Stix, Franky Freeclinic, Randy Retarded y Nixon Cuts. Siempre se interesó en los juegos de palabras. Ella y su hermano se doparon y comenzaron a inventar juegos de palabras que fueran ofensivos. Fue un empate entre Crystal Meth y Sharon Needles. Sharon es como el nombre de su madre, aburrido y sin glamour. Cuando lo combinas con Needles, juntos suenan muy bien. Sharon Needles es un personaje que tiene vínculos fuertes con las drogas y las enfermedades. Y debido a que en el momento que dieron con el nombre no existía Google aún, no pudo realizar una búsqueda para saber si existían otras reinas con este nombre. Es por ello que ella misma expresa que 'Sharon Needles' es como un gobernador: Hay uno en cada estado; pero ella es la Presidenta. RuPaul's Drag Race Durante el transcurso de la temporada, Sharon hizo que tanto los jueces como los fans, se encariñaran con su estética espeluznante, su rápido ingenio y su humilde actitud. Deslumbró a los jueces semana tras semana con sus apariciones en la pasarela. Sharon alcanzó los primeros 3 lugares de la competencia junto con las otras reinas Phi Phi O'Hara y Chad Michaels. Las tres actuaron en el video musical de la canción "Glamazon" de RuPaul. El 30 de abril de 2012, Sharon fue coronada como "America's Next Drag Superstar" en el episodio especial de Reunión de la Temporada 4 de RuPaul's Drag Race. Desempeño durante la Competencia * Sharon es la ganadora de la Temporada 4. * Sharon fue la primera reina en la historia del concurso en haber ganado 4 desafíos principales durante toda su temporada. * Sharon ganó los desafíos principales en el episodio 1 ("RuPocalypse Now!"), en el episodio 3 ("Glamazons vs. Champions"), en el episodio 9 ("Frock the Vote!") y en el episodio 11 ("The Fabulous Bitch Ball"). * En el episodio 5, "Snatch Game", Sharon personificó a la juez del programa Michelle Visage. Recibió muchos elogios por esta personificación, pero aún así no ganó el desafío principal. * Sharon solo ganó un mini-desafío durante la temporada. Esto sucedió en el episodio 11, es por ello que nunca recibió el rol de capitana de equipo. * Los premios que Sharon ganó por haberse coronado como "America's Next Drag Superstar" incluyeron un puesto destacado en la gira de Drag Race del canal Logo presentado por Absolut Vodka, un viaje en crucero, una provisión de por vida de cosméticos marca NYX Cosmetics y un premio de $100,000. * Sharon es la primera concursante en la historia del programa en ganar un premio en efectivo de $100,000. El cual, en su tiempo, fue el premio en efectivo más alto y sigue siendo la cantidad que han recibido los ganadores de la competencia que han seguido desde la Temporada 4. * Sharon es la primera ganadora de origen caucásico en la historia del programa. * Mientras ocurría la Temporada 4, Sharon tenía una relación con la subcampeona de la Temporada 5 y ganadora de All Stars 2, Alaska. Pero su relación eventualmente terminó por complicaciones. Sin embargo, siguen siendo buenas amigas. All Stars Sharon inicialmente fue elegida por los fanáticos para ser parte de RuPaul's Drag Race: All Stars. ''Sin embargo, debido al hecho de que ella ya había sido elegida ganadora de Temporada 4 y estaba extremadamente ocupada, emitió un mensaje a sus fanáticos por medio de Facebook en el que expresaba que a pesar de que se sentía muy halagada, no podía aceptar la invitación de formar parte de esta competencia. Esta invitación luego fue aceptada por Pandora Boxx. Después de la Competencia Sharon continúa realizando eventos y apariciones alrededor de EEUU y Canadá. Es también la conductora de los especiales del 'mes del terror' en el canal Logo TV. También es portavoz de PETA, debido a que es vegetariana. También tiene su propio día en la ciudad de Pittsburgh, el "Sharon Needles Day" celebrado el 12 de junio. Además, estuvo actuando como el Dr. Frankenfurter en The Rocky Horror Picture Show, en la ciudad de Texas. Trabajo también en una versión teatral de The Craft, junto con Peaches Christ, Alaska Thunderfuck y Honey Mahogany. También grabó un álbum de estudio junto con personas que admira, como Amanda Lepore, Jane County (primera mujer transgénero en una banda de rock punk) y RuPaul. Frases Memorables Durante el programa: * Season 4 is going to be cancelled! * Do I think I'm gonna win ''RuPaul's Drag Race? I dunno! * I look spooky, but I'm really nice!... At least for now! * Three words to describe Sharon Needles are Beautiful, Spooky, and Stupid. * You should have seen what me and Ru were on, at the limelight. It's all behind us now, we're on uppers, downers, and candycorns! - Como Michelle Visage en el "Snatch Game". * Though I may dabble in the black-arts, when I hear RuPaul's music, I see the light! * Dida Ritz, a lot of you girls like to clock me for painting my skin on the gray side, but I was inspired by your knees... and they're the same color as Willam's chin! * Jiggly Caliente, you're such a fat slut, after sex you smoke hams! * I LOVE PUSSY! * Black is the new black! Love you n****r! * Tired Ass Showgirl! * Have you done porn? You should certainly consider it! * Playing girly-ish and bouncy is something really foreign to me. * My hand works great on a snake. '' * I fully support gay divorce. * I have ‘dignity’ looks and ‘paycheck’ looks. Dignity is when I will not bend, for ''anyone. I don’t care if I make a dollar, I’m doin' what I’m doin'. Then there’s times the electric’s about to shut off so I dress up like Lady GaGa. * When in doubt, freak ‘em out. * I like spotlight, not sunlight. * There's nothing natural about me. * …she ordered those tears from China * Damn those chinese fingers are good * I’m working with a DILK: A Dad I’d Like to Kill. * Well, I enjoy being down on a pole. * Latrice is taking me to church su lip-sync. I mean, my skin started smoking. * Being booed off stage is just an applause from ghosts! * Boo! Trivia * Sharon es vegetariana. * En la ciudad de Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania; todos los 12 de junio se celebra el Sharon Needles Day. * Sharon Needles es la madre drag de Aquaria, ganadora de la temporada 10 de RuPaul´s Drag Race. * Sharon fue la primera concursante en la historia de la competencia en ganar 4 desafíos principales durante una temporada. Luego fue seguida por su exnovio Alaska, durante All Stars 2. Y después por Shea Coulee, durante la Temporada 9. Las dos últimas también con 4 desafíos principales ganados. Sharon en las Redes # Página Oficial de Sharon. # Facebook de Sharon. # Twitter de Sharon. # Instagram de Sharon. en:Sharon Needles Categoría:Reinas Categoría:Reinas Temporada 4 Categoría:Reinas Caucásicas Categoría:Reinas Video Musical Categoría:Profesoras Drag U Categoría:Reinas de Pennsylvania Categoría:Ganadoras Primer Desafío Categoría:Cantantes Categoría:America's Next Drag Superstar Categoría:Ganadoras Categoría:Ganadoras Baile Categoría:Nacidas en 1981 Categoría:Doble Shantay Categoría:House of Haunt Categoría:Temporada 4 Categoría:Finalistas Categoría:Sagitario Categoría:Reinas con Nombre de Juego de Palabras Categoría:Drag Mothers Categoría:Elegidas Primera Audición Categoría:Reinas con 1 millón o más de seguidores en Instagram Categoría:Reinas Tatuadas Categoría:Reinas Escalofriantes